


Laying on the ground just hits different

by yaboiCelsius



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Husbands, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Really cute, Short One Shot, my friends gave me the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiCelsius/pseuds/yaboiCelsius
Summary: Larry finds Jed laying on the floor, and asks what's wrong. He quickly learns about a conversation Jed and Octavius had.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Laying on the ground just hits different

“Why are you on the floor?” Larry was honestly growing worried. Jedediah wasn’t doing anything he usually would, not driving around like an idiot, not looking at videos from cats. He was just...lying there.  
“Heya gigantor, it’s Oct.”  
Larry carefully kneeled besides Jed, trying not to accidentally crush him.  
“What then?”  
“He doesn’t want to be my friend.”  
Larry’ brain almost had an aneurysm trying to understand that sentence. Jed and Oct no longer friends? It seemed impossible.  
“Where did you get that idea?”  
“He ain’t my friend no more! He said so!”  
“Who Jed, calm do-”  
“IT’S JEDEDIAH! ONLY HE- only Oct called me Jed.”  
“IT’S YOUR FUCKING NAME!”  
Larry sighed and put his hand on his knees. He did not sign up for giving friendship advice to a small cowboy. He pinched his nose, and could just feel a headache coming on.  
“What did he tell you?”  
“He told me doesn’t see me as a friend”  
“Anything else?” It seemed pretty cut and dry, a refusal.  
“Partner, i ain’t staying to hear what he doesn’t like ‘bout me, i left.”  
Well something was obviously up. Larry sighed again, and carefully and swiftly picked Jed from the ground.  
“We are going to find him, something is not right Jed.”  
A small, undignified and muffled “Jedediah” came from his breast pocket.  
After an hour they found Oct, with the toy car in Ahk’s exhibit. Larry was relieved to find Ahkmenrah consoling Oct, so there’s obviously been a misunderstanding, he thought.  
Larry set Jed down beside him.  
“Okay now the two of you are going to have a good talk, and we are going to leave. No one leaves this room until you figure out what you’re both upset about.  
“Larry, maybe we-” Ahk began. But he was dragged out by Larry, who had nothing short of thunder above his head.  
When the door slammed shut, a silence fell.  
“Why don’t you want me?” Octavius broke the silence.  
“I- what? Partner you’re the one who told me you ain’t want me ‘round no more!”  
Jed felt a sting in his stomach, the memory was so fresh it still hurt.  
“What? No i- uhm...i was trying to tell you i love you?” Oct turned away from his friend, seemingly ashamed.  
“Oh.” Jedediah all but froze in his place, his brain trying to process this new information.  
He had no idea how long he stood there, but the next thing he knew is that Oct pulled him in, gripping his necker, and kissed him.  
And that really stopped everything in his brain right away.  
He didn’t mind though. He hadn’t realised he fell for his ex-friend, now boyfriend, until he kissed him.  
When he told his husband this, a few years later, laying bed on their anniversary, Octatiuc laughed and pulled him in for a kiss by his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I finished this in one day, I didn't want to bother my friends so it's not beta'd and comments/kudos are always welcome! Tell me that is sucked, tell me what I can do better!


End file.
